Jinchuriki: The Familiar of the Void
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto has the worst luck when it comes to anything not related to either gambling or fighting... and now fate dealt him another surprize...  now, Naruto is the familiar of a young pink haired tsundere-ish girl... and she uses magic... let explosions begi


Jinchuriki: The Familiar of the Void

This is one of the stories I HAD to write... but let's be honest, this kind of story is RARE and never goes beyond a couple chapters... but I will use my ability as a writer and give you the best I can muster.

Chapter 1: The Orange Maelstrom cometh

At last, today is the summoning ceremony. While this is your first test as 2nd years, it is also a holy first meeting with your life long familiar." Spoke a man looking at the group of children before him. All of the students were nervous about what they would summon, but none so as Louise De La Vallire. The small flat-chested pinket was absolutely horrible at magic. Everyone called her Louise the Zero. She was nervous as hell about what she would summon; she would be mortified if she summoned something that would make all the other children laugh at her. A girl named Kirche walked up to her and said.

The class was standing outside next to the castle getting ready to summon their familiars. The man who was talking to them, Mr. Colbert, was wearing a blue robe and he was holding a staff. While he explained how important this ritual was, the students were growing anxious.

"Well won't this be exciting? Can't wait to see what you summon." Kirche egged her on most of the time. (Won't bother describing her)

As Louise watched people make their summons, she grew more and more nervous. Someone had summoned a bear-bug, a girl named Montermoncey summoned a frog, a boy nammed Guiche summoned a mole looking thing, a girl named Tabithia summoned a dragon, even Kirche had summoned a Salamander.

"Is that all, has everybody finished?" Mr. Colbert yelled at the group.

"No, Louie hasn't gone." Kirche yelled out. Everyone snickered as she stepped up.

"Oh, alright Louise, go ahead and start the summoning." Mr. Colbert told her stepping away to give her space, while the other kids backed up to keep from blowing to pieces.

Louise was nervous as hell. What if she screws up? The students would make fun of her again. She just had to summon something great.

"Come on Louise, ya scared?" Kirche yelled out to her while petting her new salamander.

"S-Shut Up!" Louise yelled back.

"It'll probably be another explosion." Guiche, the curley blond haired boy whispered to the girl, Montermoncey. "But don't worry love, I will protect you." Guiche told her putting a rose that came out of nowhere into his mouth.

"Please hurry Miss Vallire, we don't have all day." Mr. Colbert said from the group of kids.

"H-Hai." Louise whispered.

"TO MY SERVANT THAT EXSISTS SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE! TO THE HOLY BEAUTIFUL, AND ABOVE ALL MOST POWERFUL FAMILIAR! I APPEAL TO YOU FROM MY HEART AS I CHANT! ANSWER MY GUIDENCE!" Louise shouted out her chant with great dignity. As she finished she pointed her wound foreword when…

**BOOM**

The students ducked down and covered their heads when an explosion from Louise occurred.

"As expected." Guiche stated.

"Of course it came to this. Wait, whats that?" Kirche asked to no one when a figure's shadow stood up in the dust, a mane of blond hair blew into the wind... a black cloth blowing as well into the wind, his red coat flowing as well, his blue eyes looked around in confusion

"Is that a human?"

"No way."

"Of course it's a human. She's Louise the Zero!"

At the last comment, everyone began to laugh. To them, it was just to much. They knew she had zero success rate and this just added to their claims.

"There's no way, this is impossible! A human!" Louise thought. This was worse than anything she could have imagined.

"Ugh, where the hell am I? Where is this place?" Naruto looked at all of the students, trying desperately to not show the anger, confusion, and loathing he felt right now. That strange seal had sucked him in, and he had come out here. He continued to look at the group of children before him. They all seemed about his age, and they all wore the same outfit. Everyone wore a button up white shirt with a cloak strapped by a pendant with a five point star on it. He wondered where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto looked at the adult standing a little way away. All of the students began to laugh at the weird noises the human was saying.

"He's clearly a commoner. I mean, just look at him." Kirche yelled out while everyone laughed at Louise, who was blushing like mad.

"Mr. Colbert, can I please summon again?" Louise begged the man who only shook his head.

"The summoning is sacred. You have to finish the ritual."

"But-"

"No buts, now hurry up and finish so we can leave."

Louise blushed. All of the other students snickered and laughed at her while she aproached the strange man. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the small pink haired girl that was approaching him. He may be low on chakra after his battle with Sasuke, but did they really think that this girl could take him? He guessed he shouldn't judge a book by it's cover considering the punch most kunochi had (*cough cough* Sakura). He decided to just keep his guard up.

When Louise reached him she tried to pull him down. Only for him to take a step back.

"Hold still. You better be grateful, a commoner wouldn't receive this honor an a lifetime." She grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to his height, she went up to about his chest. Naruto was about to pull out a kunai however... before he could do that she kissed him. On the lips. He was so surprised that he dropped the kunai. His eyes were wide with surprise. Ever since he had left Konoha, he hadn't thought about girls(or boys). But the sensation of the small girls strawberry lips on his felt real good.

As the girl drew back, a faint blush on her cheeks, she turned around and addressed the man.

"Alright, the ritual is complete." Louise said to Colbert. He nodded his head and he then looked at Naruto.

Naruto was looking at his hand when he felt the burn. Strange runes were shaping, no, carving into his skin. It burned, it burned like when he used the imperfect kyubi cloak. The worst part was that all of his part of his chakra was being absorbed into the runes.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Naruto yelled at the pinket who took three steps back from the angry boy. As Naruto started to feel the last of his chakra being consumed by the runes, his vision faded, and he slipped into unconsciousness. He said his lasts words

"W-what the hell... is going... on?" he said as he fell to the ground

Naruto groaned as he blinked his eyes a couple times. He felt horrible. His entire body ached, and the dream he had just had made him uneasy. A loli version of Sakura... it send shivers down his spine.

"Forget it" he told himself. He didn't need that on his mind right now. He was in a unfamiliar area, he needed to assess the situation. He had fallen though some kind of seal. Then he had been surrounded by kids his age, but they looked like harmless civilians. Looks could be deceiving though, but he didn't kill when he didn't have to. It just wasn't right. Then that small pink haired girl approached him and she, she, kissed him. The thought mad him blush madly. His first kiss had been an accident when he felt over Naruto . But this girl had deliberately kissed him, and he had tried to gut her, but she reached his lips before he had reached her stomach.

As Naruto sat up, he noticed that his weapons wasn't on his person, and his hands were tied up(rather poorly he might add).

"Seems that you're awake. I've sucked it up and decided to make you my familiar. You should be grateful." The pink haired girl sat up from her desk and looked down at him. Naruto couldn't understand a thing she was saying. She just looked down at him when he said.

"I can't understand what the hell you're saying,." Naruto said irritated. The girl recoiled for a second before glaring back at him.

"Don't look at your master like that, and stop saying nonsense."She commanded to the blond.

"I still don't understand what you're saying." Naruto replied getting ready to just get up and leave. But when he tried to gather his chakra, it was hard... he still haven't recovered all of it and some of it was sealed away on his hand. So it continued like this until Louise snapped.

"Why couldn't I summon something cool like a griffin, or a dragon? UGH. Wasn't there a silence spell I learned last year?" She said pulling out her wand as she chanted. She suddenly pointed the wand at Naruto and yelled, "SILENCE."

Boom

When the smoke cleared, Naruto sat back up from where he had fallen down. He looked at the girl like she was crazy. That explosion wasn't as deadly as Deidara's, but it was as surprising as hell. If she could control that, she would be deadly. Pray to Kami she doesn't think that's art.

"Cough, Cough. Aww man. It blew up again." The pinket complained.

"Again?"Questioned Naruto "and why the fuck you blew me up!"

"Yeah, again... Wait... I understand you!" Louise was currently standing up and knocking the dust off of her shoulder. 

A look of surprise was evident on her face. So the strange boy understood her now. How strange, considering she was trying to shut him up, but this worked out better. When the boy had passed out after the ritual, and after Guiche had brought him up to her room using levitation, she had thought it a good idea to remove his weapons and tie him up. Now that they could understand each other, they could clear up some misunderstandings.

"Good now that we understand each other, I have some questions for you. Who are you, where am I, why am I here, and where is my weapons?" Louise listened to him ask each of his questions and mentally coming up with an answer to each in her head before answering. 

"My name is Louise Blanc De La Vallire, you are at Tristan Magic Academy for Nobles like myself, and you are here because when I tried to summon my familiar I summoned you. Now as for your weapons, you won't be needing to know where it is, as your master I get to regulate what you do, say, eat, and whether you are allowed to carry a weapon or not. And for the services you are doing for me you won't need a weapons." Louise finished. Her back was to him, so when she turned around she finally noticed the glare aimed at her.

It was almost enough to make the little pinket crap her silk panties, although her arrogance won through and she regained her composer to glare right back at him. This surprised Naruto. He had to give her credit for that little gesture, but he was still pissed.

"You won't look at your master that way; a familiar should treat their master with respect. You could start by telling me your name commoner." Louise looked down at him but somehow had her noise up all noble like. It almost made Naruto gag. He hated people with nobility. They were most of the time born into a rich family and never did anything to _really_ earn anyone's respect.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'll look at you however I want you brat. What makes you think I'm willingly going to be your little servant? There's no way in hell. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave." Naruto stood up brought his hands up stretching, while the rope harmlessly fell to the ground.

Louise was flabbergasted; she hadn't seen him even trying to undo the rope. And to think that he said he would leave.

"Ja Ne" She heard from the door. She looked and saw Naruto in the crack smirking, and closing the door.

"He ran away. My familiar ran away! Are kidding me!" She yelled as she burst out of her room running after Naruto.

.

Naruto proceeded to walk hastily down the stairs. He wasn't too worried about being cautious, as his captor had said this was a school. He had no proof though that she wasn't lying so he kept his guard up.

As he walked down the stairs into a hall he saw two kids around his age flirting with another. One had curly blond hair and wore a similar outfit to what Louise had worn except he had pants instead of a skirt. The other figure had strait brown hair and her clothes were the same as Louise except her cloak was brown, not black. Naruto just continued to walk as he heard the blond one say I cannot lie to your eyes. Naruto rolled _his_ eyes, what a cheesy comment. Even Lee had better pick-up lines. But the girl seemed flattered by it anyhow. As he passed the two of them, the blond one noticed him and spoke out.

"Halt commoner. You owe me an apology. Did you know I had to carry you all the way to Zero's room? It's also rude not to state your name." The blond smirked at him while taking a rose out of smilingly nowhere. The candle lights flickered and the temperature degrees dropped significantly. The girl shuddered, but Guiche's thick head didn't process it.

"I thank you for your help. But. I did not state my name because you were busy. And I'm sure that if I had interrupted you, you would have also called it "rude". Again, I thank you for your assistance. But Sorry your just not worth wasting my name on." Naruto finished impassively and turning around. Guiche watched as he headed down the second flight of stairs and out of sight before saying. "So rude."

Louise came barreling down the stone stairs to see Guiche and a first year looking down the hall.

Guiche looked annoyed and the first year looked scarred stiff.

"Have you seen my familiar?"

"Yes he just went down that hallway." Guiche informed her as he noticed the sweat on her brow. 

"Why are you all sweaty Zero?" Guiche asked mildly concerned.

"I just ran all the way here from my room. He ran away."

"Your familiar ran away from you? Ha, just what I expect from Louise the Zero."

"Will you just shut up and help me catch him!"

"Alright, I'll help. I couldn't be called a noble if I left a lady in need."

"Hurry up."

"Sorry to leave you here by yourself. But I'll see you later tonight, in my dreams." Guiche said all that with a rose in his mouth while the girl blushed. Louise just rolled her eyes.

Naruto continued down the tower until he reached a kind of circular room with a fountain in the middle. Again there were two people flirting, and again he failed to go unnoticed.

"Hey look its Zero's familiar. She summoned him just today. Bet cha' it's the first time anyone's summoned a human, let alone a commoner." The red haired one spoke to the guy while he nodded dumbly. No one had actually tried to stop Naruto from leaving yet, and he had actually passed some other kids his age in the hall before he had reached here. That made him think that maybe this was just a school for nobles and magic and he _had_ been summoned by Louise. However he didn't let his guard down just yet.

"By Zero, do you by chance mean Louise?" Naruto asked actually curious.

"Yes we mean Louise. We call her Louise the Zero because she has Zero percent chance at doing just about anything right. That includes magic. It also includes summoning a worthless commoner. By summoning you, it just proves she's ZERO." The red head yelled Zero a little too loud.

Brief flashes ofhis youth came as he said, "I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" flashed through Naruto's mind. So Louise was like _himself_. He sighed, turned around, and started walking back upstairs. He didn't know why he was. He just sympathized with the small pinket. That and if he left, the other kids would laugh at her. But why did he really care? He didn't know. As he walked back up the stairs he felt something small bump into his chest. He looked down to see Louise there looking back up at him with anger clearly etched onto her face. He also saw blondey behind her.

"Why did you run away?" Louise yelled up to the boy.

"I didn't run away master. You said I could scout the perimeter." Louise looked up at him with confusion. When she saw Naruto wink at her she finally understood he was doing this for her in front of Guiche and Kirche who had peeked her head around the corner.

"Oh that's right, how could I possibly forget? Sorry Guiche. I gave the order to my familiar than took a nap. When I woke up I had forgot the order I had given and found him gone. I just assumed that he ran away. Sorry." Louise apologized to Guiche again while put his nose in the air, rose in hand, and walked back upstairs. "Such annoyance... when I could use my time for something more productive..." Guiche said

"Yeah... like flirting with more girls... womanizer" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Louise looked back at Naruto who looked annoyed. He was not happy about saying what he said. Frankly, he had no idea why he was helping the girl. He turned his head towards her and her image changed from the pinket smiling at him and then back the pinket.

Oh yeah. That's why... she reminds me of myself in my youth...

Naruto scoffed and sighed at this, maybe sticking around wouldn't be so bad... besides... he needed time.. time to recover his chakra and make the frogs summon him back to Konoha.

"Say... is there a way to return to my homeland?" Naruto asked

"Eh? I don't think so... the summon familiar spell is one-way only" Louise said

"EEEH!" Naruto shouted in shock

Then she begun to undress

"WAHT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled as the girl threw clothes on him and he grabbed the clothes with quick hands.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME! AREN'T YOU A GIRL!" Naruto yelled a t the girl "undressing in front of a guy you just meet" Naruto said blushing as he looked the other way while blushing as he picked a rather 'colorful' pair of panties.

"I think you are misunderstanding something... you are my familiar understand?" she said with a smile on her face as she pointed at Naruto. "That means whatever your master tells you to do... you should obey like a good dog" she said

"Oi oi... who the hell you think you are? Calling me dog and familiar? I don't care who you are but you are being awfully pushy... stupid chibi" Naruto said with a snarl as he started to bark in anger... something he got out of hanging with Kiba for so long.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up in the floor as he saw the visage of a small girl with pink hair asleep in a rather magnificent room...

"Aww... I was hoping this was a genjutsu or a bad dream" Naruto muttered as he woke up as the rays of light hit his face, he looked at the bed again...

"Oi... oi bratty girl wake up!" Naruto said as he grabbed the covers and pulled them making Louise fly to the air

"GYAAH!" she yelled as she landed on the bed

"Wake up your noble-ness" Naruto said in a mock tone

"W-W-who are you!" Louise yelled as she got angry at him and threw a pillow at him, witch he dodged fairly easily and laughed a the girl

"I'm Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said pointing at himself

"Ah... right, the familiar from yesterday, you are the one I summoned" Louise said remembering things

"You should really remember things like that" Naruto said while looking at the girl.

"Why are you standing there and staring? Hurry up and bring me my uniform and underwear"

"Eh? Why should I?" Naruto said while blushing.

"The underwear is on the bottom drawer of the closet~~ nobles will not dress by themselves while there is a ready servant in front of them!" she said

"You are awfully bossy for a half-pint bratty chibi" Naruto groaned as he helped nonetheless since he still needed her... at least for now until he got his strength back.

After an argument about food and the duties of a familiar, Naruto was seething... what the hell he got involved into now?

After Naruto dressed Louise, much to his dismay, and traveled towards the dinning room

"This place looks amazing" Naruto said as Louise nodded

"The food looks delicious!" Naruto said as well

Louise nodded once more

"So I ask... why is my plate on the floor with only stale bread and soup!" Naruto roared

"For a commoner familiar, rye bread and broth should be enough" Louise said with a smirk

"You pink haired bitch" Naruto snarled

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she roared as they pushed their foreheads together and glared at each other.

Naruto then left the table, only to crash with a well tanned red-haired busty girl who was one of the top-heavy besides Tsunade and a young pettit girl with short blue hair and a rather long staff and was reading a book, she looked tired and had a lack of sleep.

"Gomen" Naruto said as he looked at them

"Ara? Are you the rumored familiar of Zero Louise, morning" The girl with the heavy tan and red hair said.

"Urg... Kirche" Louise moaned

"Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto, just call me Naruto" Naruto introduced himself

"This is my familiar, Flame~~" Kirche said as she petted the lizard with a fire on its tail.

"Cool... familiar" Naruto said as he petted Flame and he purred in delight.

Then in jumped him and licked his face

"Ahahaha! Wait.. no stop... FOUL I CALL FOUL!" Naruto said as the salamander showed his affection

"But Tabatha's familiar is even better.. because she summoned a dragon" Kirche said.

"Breakfast... we'll be late" Tabitha said

"AH! You are right! Excuse me? Can I have some tea here?" Kirche asked as the maid hurried there

"hai!" the maid said as she came over with some tea for Kirche

"And when are you going to stop fooling around" Louise said angry at Naruto who was being accosted by the affectionate salamander

"H...Help!" Naruto said as he twitched trying to refrain his laughter cause by the salamander's licks

**moments later**

"ARG WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Louise yelled

"It's your own fault... baka-chibusuke" Naruto muttered as an anger vein appeared on Louise's head.

"oh! Hello miss Valliere!" Proffesor Colbert greeted stopping the duo.

"U-umm, my class is about-" Louise said trying to hurry back to class, however Coldbert reassured her

"Don't worry I'll be brief, if you don't mind, can I take another look at the runes inscribed on your hand?" Colbert said.

"Er... Sure I guess?" Naruto said as he presented his hand

Colbert examined the runes "ever since the end of the summoning ritual, I've been in the library, doing some research about those runes..." Colbert said.

"Eh? What for?" Louise said

"I just had the feeling that the familiar summoned by you, who is known as "the Zero" could be more than a simple commoner" Colbert said, making Louise blush at the nickname.

Colbert waved at them as he left "I'll be sure to tell you once I've finished deciphering the meanings! Feel free to look forward it!" he said

"Err... th-thank you..." Louise said

"Uhmm.. what a nice teacher... reminds me of Iruka-sensei... but more... peaceful" Naruto said with a nod.

"I'm fine with that, but I'm not particularly exited" Louise said

"Hai hai" Naruto said not buying it.

"AH! WE ARE LATE!" Louise yelled

**in the classroom**

After excusing herself Louise sat down, the teacher begun lecturing, she explained about earth magic, and how it could be used.

Naruto was falling asleep, this was boring to him but Louise kicked him awake

"Be quiet" She hissed.

"Ahem! Did you understand all of that, Miss Valliere?" the teacher said

She jolted back to the class... "Ah... hai!" Louise replied

"Then please explain the basic magic of the earth element" the magic teacher asked.

"uhmm... the basic of earth magic is basically transmutation, creation of metals, rising of buildings, cutting stone, harvesting crops... all magic related to life is earth" she answered

"Very Good, oh, by the way... that's a... unique familiar you have there" the teacher said

"did you really summon it!" a girl said

"you mean that commoner over there!" a boy said

"YES! I DID SUMOMN HIM" Louise yelled

"Don't lie " Louise the Zero"!" another boy said.

"I am not lying!" she roared again

This is Louise we are talking about... I bet she screwed the whole thing up" another boy said

Then... the whole room went silent...

someone casted a silence spell, Naruto rose an eyebrow at the silence

"Next time, I'll be sure to plug those mouths with clay" the teacher threatened.

The teacher gave a demonstration, turning the rock to...

"EH! THE ROCK TURNED TO GOLD!" "AMAZING!"

"IS... IS THAT REAL GOLD!" Kirche asked

"fake" Tabitha said

"Ahh... what a letdown... while it appears to be so... it's actually just brass" Kirched said with a sigh.

The teacher explained a bit more... and then asked for a student to volunteer to demonstrate this

"PROFFESOR! PLEASE DON'T MAKE HER DO IT! LOUISE IS-" Kirche yelled

"My, Miss Zerbst, you're going to say she's " Louise the Zero" again? Even if she is indeed called "The Zero" this is hardly difficult, she should be MORE than capable... now then Miss Valiere, don't worry about making mistakes, please com forward"

Naruto looked around how the kids hid under their desks... however Louise clenched her skirt and then rose up...

"_now... why the hell is she called "The Zero"?" _Naruto wondered "_and more importantly... why do I have this feeling of dread?_" Naruto mussed as he looked around.

Louise Dashed forth and stopped in front of the pedestal that had the rock in

"Ano sa... why do they call chibisuke there "The Zero"?" Naruto asked

Kirche had a sad smile "That's because... well... you'll understand once you see it" she said

Now if Naruto was a betting man, which he was... and a damn good one at that, he decided to take cover behind Tabitha... since he sensed a barrier she had casted to protect herself, she was now lazily sitting on her desk reading a book.

"_Cute_" Naruto thought but shook those ideas

Louise then took her wand out and begun to make her spell

"Grant me the power... and alter the form and substance... EARTH!" she said as she poked the stone with her wand

The stone begun to turn jellly-like and then

**BOOOM!**

The castle itself shook to it's very foundations...

Louise was on the floor covered with a bit of soot and her uniform a tad damaged

"Uhmm... I guess I... made a mistake... I just messed up a little that's all... Louise said as she sounded confident on herself.

Naruto saw different... just a way of hiding it... the pain of failure... a pain he knew all too well...

however he was glad at his decision of hiding behind Tabitha

"Sorry about that... I just wanted to live a bit longer" Naruto explained

"Is understandable" she said as she never once peeled her eyes from her book

"JUST HOW DO YOU CALL **THIS **"A LITTLE" MISTAKE?" they yelled

"GET A GRIP THAT'S WHY THEY CALL YOU ZERO... success rate is **zero**! That's why you're Louise the Zero" they said

Naruto glared at the students to shut... they obeyed in fear

**Moments laters**

Naruto was carrying the piles of the wall that fell down due to the explotion

"OI! This is your mess so start cleanign up" Naruto said as he conked Louise's head

"ITAI! YOU ARE A VERY RUDE FAMILIAR!" she said

He then kicked her in the butt and pushed to the ground from her seat

"Now stop slacking noble one... or is a bit of dirt too much for the likes of you?" Naruto said as he stared at the girl.

They both glared at each other with great intensity.

**After cleaning the room… and a few more controlled (yeah right) explosions later**

"Ahh… I am starving!" Louise said.

"Geez… we missed lunch cause you would seriously help tidy up… but seriously… a zero? Man even your manners are like that" Naruto said

Louise twitched in anger at that

"You… a commoner… and a familiar" she said with venom and ice on each of her words "such insolent words to your master" she said as she took her wand out.

"Eh? Oi… take it easy… no… back away… I am warning you" Naruto said as he saw a bright flash of light appear on her wand

"Aww… crap" Naruto said as he knew what was coming next

**BOOM**

Louise smirked and left the place

Naruto then dusted himself "Thank god I used Kawamiri the last second… that girl… frightening thing really" Naruto said as he picked himself up, however his stomach growled something fierce

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday… if I don't get anything to eat… I might die" Naruto muttered and rose his vision… he saw a pair of boots and a long flowing dress…

"uhmm…you're… Miss Valliere's familiar aren't you?" the girl said, Naruto blushed… the girl was cute and rather fetching… she looked like Hinata… but a bit more…erm secure of herself.

"is something the matter?" she asked

**GROOOWL**

Naruto blushed even more and the girl giggled a bit

**Moments later at the kitchen**

"I am sorry… we only had staff meals on hand…" The girl said

"No… this is good" Naruto said "_is not ramen… but it is better than nothing_" Naruto thought as he ate.

"For you to have been that hungry… didn't you get anything to eat?" the girl asked

"That girl got annoyed when I called her "Louise the Zero"…" Naruto said as he took a drink

"by… "that girl" do you mean Miss Valliere…!" the girl asked frightened

"It's nothing to get mad about… people used to call me worst than that" Naruto said

"Did you really say such things to a noble!" the girl asked shocked

"Noble Schoble… getting all high and mighty just cause they can use a stick… I told people off that could literally burn me alive with their eyes… cech… like I care" Naruto said

"That's amazing!" the girl said " You sure have lot's of courage, Naruto-san! To stand up to nobles without bowing down or flattering them… I respect that" the girl said.

"Erm… is nothing that praiseworthy… it's just who I am" Naruto said

"Almost all mages are nobles that have received the strictest of education, right! They're extremely proud of their abilities as mages and look down on us commoners that have no such ability and status… if nobles were to be angered… there would be nothing that us commoners could do about it" the girl said

Naruto noticed the grim face on the girl…. He then smiled

"If any noble gives you any trouble… just look for me… I will protect you, consider it my way of saying thanks for the meal" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Say…" Naruto realized "I never got your name" Naruto said

"Ah… my name is Siesta" the now identified maiden said. "It is nice to meet you" she said with a sunny smile.

"How about I give you a hand? You must be really tired" Naruto said

"well… how about helping me take this cakes out to the dinning hall? It's time for desert" Siesta said

"Are these the cakes? Wow… they look good" Naruto said as he lifted the lid to peek inside

"Ah! Those are the ones we're delivering to the nobles!" Siesta said

"Ah… gomen, gomen" Naruto said

**Moments later, dinning hall of the castle**

Nartuo was rolling the cart with the cakes as he was chatting with Siesta, asking her if by chance there was any left to save some for him.

"Guiche-sama! Please tell me! Are you lying?" a female's voice shouted.

Naruto turned around

"Wait! For the sake of your reputation…" another voice (male) said.

"I couldn't care less about that" the girl's voice shouted again, she was angry.

"What in the world?" Naruto asked as he was curious on what was going on.

He then saw the playboy from last night "You're misunderstanding! Why… why must you speak of such sad things?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about miss Montmorency!" a girl (the one that Naruto recognized from last night) said.

"You've been making moves on this first year, haven't you? Come on! Fess up already!" a girl with blond hair yelled.

Naruto was agape… the guy was caught yet he was denying such thing as if it wasn't his business.

"Naruto-san, I think it would be best if you don't watch" Siesta said.

"You've been two-timing haven't you! YOU HAVE" the girls said

"Fu~ do you have any proof of that?" Guiche said.

Then from his cloak a bundle fell, Naruto walked over and saw it… it was girlish envelopes…

He was seething at not being able to get Louise back from the explosion, so this idiot will do.

"O~i! playboy! A whole bunch of letters dropped from your cloak" Naruto said

Guiche then flinched.

"Ah… well,l will you look at that… this are girly envelopes… woah! Some of them even have a nice scent… so nice… must be nice having so many after you" Naruto said with an evil smirk.

**SLAP**

"GUICHE-SAMA YOU'RE SO MEAN!" The girl said

"JUST HOW MANY OF THESE LETTERS DO YOU HAVE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE KEEPING UP THIS TWO TIMING!" Montmorency yelled as she slapped him as well.

"Kyahahahahaha! Oh… man… is SOOO refreshing when the one being slapped or hit isn't me" Naruto said as he held his sides "You reap what you sow eh? Serves you right you two timing snob"

"You there… I hope you are prepared" Guiche said as he shivered in indignation.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this.

"Such attitude towards a noble, from a commoner like yourself… you are simply asking for trouble" Guiche said.

"Naruto-san! Please hurry an apologize! I told you, didn't I? if you seriously anger a noble…" Siesta said worried.

"There's nothing to apologize… if anything the playboy should be the one doing so for two timing" Naruto said as he pointed at Guiched with his thumb.

An anger vein popped on Guiche's head "I shall have to teach you the proper etiquette for addressing a noble" Guiche said.

"You… You'll get killed" Siesta said as her body shivered in fright.

She then ran away

"Siesta?" Naruto said as he himself didn't understand… oh well… guess he could just beat the living crap out of the boy.

"Fuhahaha!" Guiche laughed "That's one clever maid, of course she'll leave, knowing my powers as a mage… but… why are you so foolish! Must be because you're a low level familiar of "Louise the Zero" Guiche said.

Naruto balled his fists "Wanna go out? Let's do this" Naruto said with a snarl.

**Somewhere else**

"This is bad… this is really bad!" Siesta said "I have to inform this…! Quickly to miss Valliere" Siesta said as she dashed about.

"Ah! I found you miss Valliere!" Siesta said

Louise was a bit taken back at the appearance of the maid

"I thought the dinning hall sounded noisy… is something happening?" Louise asked

"H… Hai! Naruto-san is in trouble!" Siesta said

"EH?" Louise said

**Back at the dinning hall**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! I'VE HEARD ABOUT THIS!" Louise yelled as she came thundering in.

"Yo~~ chibisuke" Naruto greeted.

"STOP GOING AROUND DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT WITHOUT ASKING YOUR MASTER'S PERMISSION" Louise yelled.

"Look, Apologize to Guiche" Louise said

"No… no way, I didn't do anything wrong… other than having satisfaction of his two timing being discovered and repercussions of it" Naruto said.

"I DON'T CARE, SO HURRY UP AN APOLOGIZE" Louise said "THERE'S NO WAY A COMMONER LIKE YOU COULD WIN AGAINST A MAGE" Louise said

"Then how about we do a wager?" Naruto said

"W… wager?" Louise asked

"yes… a friendly wager… if I defeat Guiche… you start treating me better and drop your high and mighty attitude a bit… not all since it would be difficult for you" Naruto said with a smirk.

"And… if I win?" Louise asked

"think of whatever you want… any request no matter HOW unreasonable… I will do it" Naruto said

"but you are my familiar… you are supposed to do WHAT I TELL YOU!" she yelled

"No… I don't… so now… what do you want to do?" Naruto said with a smirk "Or are you also a zero at gambling?" Naruto said with a smirk "_come on little fish… bite it… is right there_" Naruto thought

Louise shivered "F… FINE! BUT IF YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED IS YOUR OWN FAULT!" Louise yelled.

"I will show you what a shinobi can do" he said.

"Shi…nobi?" Louise asked not familiar with the term

"I will beat you and make you apologize… ya hear?" Naruto said to Guiche "I never bow down to anyone… not unless they earned my respect" Naruto said

"VERY WELL! A DUEL IT IS! AT THE VESTRI COURT" Guiche said

Chapter End

Author notes: So? What do you people think of this? I hope this have a positive review with you, my dear readers…

Also check out my profile for my DA link for pics on my other fics I been doing… until then Sabadara mina. XD


End file.
